Jacqueline Frost's Story
by Rogue8496
Summary: What if Jack Frost wasn't a boy? What if he was actually a girl? My first fanfic, please be nice, please. rated M for swearing and future sexual themes. just replaced 1st chapter, sorry for my confused readers.
1. Chapter 1

Most people have heard of Jack Frost, but very few know of the true story. Most people don't know that his true name is not Jack. His real name is Jacqueline and he is actually a she. Parents in the Middle Ages changed the story so as to keep their daughters meek and obedient. However, that did not work at all. My name is Jacqueline Frost and this is my story.

I once used to be human, back around the 16th century. I had brown hair, green eyes, a rather plain face, and I was short and slender. I wasn't beautiful, but I wasn't ugly either. My family was pretty poor, but we survived almost everything that life threw at us. I lived in a small, quiet village next to a small, deep pond. Well, it used to be quiet before my death.

I died on a clear, cold, sunny day. It was the day before my seventeenth birthday. I was playing with my younger brother, Emmett, on the pond when the ice started to crack.

Emmett said "I'm scared."

I tried to calm him down by saying "Let's play a little game."

He fearfully replied "You're always playing tricks."

So I told him to "Believe in me."

Then I threw Emmett off of the ice into a snowbank on the edge of the pond with a stick curved like a shepherd's staff, and saved his life. But I fell through the ice and drowned. Before I sank under water I saw a tall, pale man dressed all in black standing on the shore and looking at me pitifully. That is the last human memory I have.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course I'm getting ahead of myself here. I have only just remembered this after Pitch Black had broken my staff in Antarctica and left me there with Baby Tooth.

I had lost all of my memories after I had died and had no idea that I had been human before becoming a spirit. The first memory that I have as a spirit is when I rose from the depths of the icy lake that I had drowned in.

Darkness. That's what I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then... then I saw the Moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore. The moon told me that my name was Jacqueline Frost.

I floated up out of the pond and landed on the ice. I looked down at my somehow dry body and noticed that I was wearing a brown cloak and a light blue dress with no shoes. My long hair was a silvery white. For some reason the cold and ice didn't bother me at all.

I was crawling toward the shore when I saw a stick curved at one end like a shepherd's staff and grabbed it. Somehow frost formed on the staff when I picked it up and I almost dropped it. One end touched the ice and patterns of frost began to curl outwards from it. I looked closely at it and it somehow seemed very familiar. Like it belonged to me.

I could feel the power now that was looking closer. in the staff, but coming from me. It felt like it was a channel for something inside me.

I slowly walked to the shore and then I nervously touched the staff to a branch and it started to decorate the branch with frost. I tried it on other trees and got the same result. I raced across the lake, laughing, and dragging my staff behind me. This was… this was just…

Fun.

I didn't even notice when the wind started picking me up, but then it seemed like just a game. I just hovered high above the lake and admired my work and I felt a childlike joy that I couldn't remember having felt course, that wasn't surprising, considering my memory only went back to when I had woken up in the lake.

I decided to go back down and the wind dropped me on a branch. That was when I saw the lights. Lights meant people. Maybe someone could tell me where I was.

With that thought, I made my way there the best that I could. Of course I was terribly clumsy but no one seemed to notice. I asked the first person I saw, an old man, what town was this, but he ignored me.

I huffed. Well, that was very rude. I asked the next person the same question and they ignored me as well.

I decided to ask a kid because they usually help other kids, or so I believed. I looked around and spotted a boy playing with a dog near a fire. I walked over near him and began to ask him where I was-

When the boy and the dog went through me.

I gasped at the intensely strange feeling that swept through me. I can't explain how painful it was. And…

How…?

How had they…?

Someone else walked through me and I curled over. "Stop it!" I screamed uselessly. I flew off before someone else walked through me.

I flew back to the lake because it was the only place I knew. I whispered "I don't understand," as I sat on one of the branches of the first tree i came to. "What am I?" Was I a ghost? But ghosts have memories. Lives. I didn't remember anything before waking up.

I stared at the moon and asked "Please, just … tell me what I am. Why am I here? Anything!"

The moon didn't say anything to me and it wouldn't for the next 300 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Easter '68

The blizzard of 1968 was an accident, but E. Aster Bunnymund didn't care. He was just pissed that I had messed up his holiday. I had just thought that his googies would look nice nestled in the snow, but the storm had other ideas. I tried to get it to calm down but it didn't listen. I had started to walk back to my pond, when someone grabbed my arm. I was so startled by the fact that someone could touch me, I jumped two feet in the air.

I heard an Australian accent say "ya gumby, don't ya know what today is?"

"Yeah, today is Easter," I said. I turned around and saw the largest rabbit that I had ever seen. "Are you the Easter Bunny?"

"Don't ya recognize yah own kind?" he replied.

"My kind?"

"Spirits, ya gumby," Bunny said.

"I didn't even know that there were others like me. I thought that I was all alone."

"Naw, there are over a hundred different spirits, with all different jobs."

"How did you know that it was me that had caused the storm?"

"Everyone has a different style of causing stuff."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I told him.

Bunny asked "How long have ya been around?"

"Uh, around 300 years or so. Why?"

"I thought that I would have heard about ya by now," he asked.

"Well, I have kinda been hiding from the other spirits because I've pissed off a few," I replied.

"What have ya done ta them?"

"Umm…I'll tell you after you're done hiding the eggs, okay?"

"Fine, just because I have ta get back ta that. But, where will ya be?"

"Just come back here, I live here."

"Alright, just no ditching, right?"

"Gotcha."


End file.
